This is Where We Stand
by LyliLovexxxxx
Summary: The Dursley's decided not to keep Harry when his parents die and send him to Gateshead Orphanage. The LeStrange's have a daughter who is sent to the same orphanage when they are sent to prison. The two grow up as best friends, them against the world which becomes a bit of a problem when they go to Hogwarts and both have to join their own worlds.
1. Prologue

**A/n Hi this is my second Harry potter fanfiction although I promise not to abandon this one. the idea of this story is that Harry was sent to an orphanage by the Dursley's and the LeStrange's daughter is sent to the same one when her parents are sent to prison. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Prologue**

Petunia Dursley opened her front door that cold November morning to put the milk bottles out and found a baby on her doorstep.

Her first reaction was to simply stare and then look around suspiciously, until she noticed a letter addressed to her folded up in the baby's blankets. She pulled it out and opened it in one swift movement.

It read:

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_I regret to inform you that your younger sister, Lily Potter née Evans and her husband James Potter were killed late last night._

_They were murdered by the darkest wizard of our world, Lord Voldemort who was hunting down their son, Harry James Potter. Harry survived the attack because his mother died to save him which cast an ancient magic. Harry will always be protected so long as he resides with a blood relative of his mother. Therefore he must remain in your care until he is of age._

_Please take care of Harry and treat him as your own son, teach him about our world and protect him until he comes to Hogwarts._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Petunia leant against the door frame and took a few deep breaths. Her sister was dead. Her sister was dead and all that was left of her was her freak son. She looked at the baby. It looked nothing like Lily, only like the stupid man she'd married.

She didn't want the freak living under her roof.

But it was all that was left of Lily.

Petunia read the letter again and made up her mind. She left a note for Vernon, grabbed the car keys grabbed the baby. She put it in Dudley's car seat and drove off to the nearest orphanage.

* * *

It had been 3 months since the fall of Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix sat in an arm chair in front of the fire in the drawing room and watched her husband pace back and forth.

"There has to be somebody else! The Longbottom's are too high in the auror department. We'll be caught for sure" Bellatrix reasoned with Rodolphus.

"But they are most likely to know something! I thought you wanted to find him!" Rodolphus LeStrange stared at his wife with his piercing amber eyes. She stared right back.

"I do! More than anything! But there has to be other ways of finding the Dark Lord without risking ourselves! We have to think of Celeste!"

Rodolphus looked at the small girl curled up sound asleep in her mother's lap. He loved her more than anything in the world. But he was desperate.

"Please Bella, we'll be fine. And think of how we will be rewarded"

Bellatrix looked down at her daughter. She looked so peaceful. She never wanted to be away from her. But still, she too wanted to find her master. So she agreed.

* * *

Two days later Celeste LeStrange watched her mother be carted off to prison with life sentence and Albus Dumbledore took her away to a Muggle orphanage leaving her with her real name and not knowing that Harry Potter had been dropped there three months earlier. So by unlikely chance, two children born into families that hated each other, grew up in the same house and became inseparable.

**Please Reveiw**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter had lived at Gateshead Orphanage his whole life. He had been left there by his aunt at the age of one, and knew no other life.

Harry was a scrawny kid of 10, skinny, with knobbly knees, jet black hair that never laid flat, emerald green almond shaped eyes that were hidden behind round black glasses held together with sellotape.

Gateshead was not a bad place to live, they weren't treated badly, but children came and went all the time and Harry had always been shunned. He was a freak to the other children, unexplained and strange things happened around him. He only had one friend, a girl just as freaky as himself.

When he was five, an older girl had cut his hair one day saying it looked like he had a crow's nest on the top of his head, but by the next morning his hair had grown back exactly the same way.

When he was seven, he'd been running away from some school bullies when he suddenly found himself on the roof of the school kitchens. He'd tried to explain there was no possible way he could have gotten up there, he'd been all the way on the other side of the playground but they'd still called the orphanage and Harry had been on washing up duty for a month.

Finally when he was 9, they had been at the zoo on a school trip and Harry had had a conversation with a boa constrictor and trapped six kids in its pen, behind glass.

For these reasons, most of the kids stayed far away.

* * *

Harry woke up on the 31st of July with a faint smile on his face. He was last to get up and be dressed in his room and no one waited for him but Harry didn't care. He was 11 years old. He wasn't expecting presents or cards or anyone to even remember it was his birthday but for a quiet moment the day seemed special.

When he finally left his room, dressed in a green t-shirt and old jeans, he headed down to the dining room and grabbed himself a bowl of Frosties and sat down at a table by himself.

He remained undisturbed all through breakfast and as he was putting his dishes away, Emma, one of the workers came up and handed him a letter.

"Happy Birthday Harry, this arrived for you this morning, only I don't think its a birthday card." She said before walking off.

Harry turned the letter over in his hands. It was made of parchment and sealed with a wax seal, which were very old fashioned ideas. It was addressed in emerald green ink to:

Mr Harry Potter  
Boys Dormitory 3  
Gateshead Hall Orphanage  
Surry

Harry had an uneasy feeling about the envelopes contents and climbed to the middle of the first flight of stairs in the entrance hall. It gave him a good view of who came and went and if you leaned over the bannister and looked up then you could see the tall square stair spiral.

He had been sitting there for about five minutes, before he heard footsteps coming down above him and suddenly a girl about 11 sat down next to him.

Celeste LeStrange was Harry's only friend and she was possibly stranger then he was.  
She was a slim, pale girl with high cheekbones, heavily lidded amber eyes and long dark messy hair that was cut unevenly. She was dressed in a tattered black dress with a pair of beat up combat boots on her feet. Everything the orphans owned was second hand, but Celeste's was always extra worn.

"Happy Birthday scar head" she said dropping an envelope and a four pack of mars bars in his lap.

Harry grinned and ripped the envelope open to see a handmade card with a photograph of the two of them on the front.

"Thanks psycho!" He said. He ripped open the packet and offered her one of the chocolate bars she took it and they munched in silence for a few minutes until Celeste noticed the letter in Harry's hand.

"What's that?" She asked snatching.

"I dunno, it came this morning, why?" Harry said opening a second Mars bar.

"Because I got one this morning as well" and she produced an identical one.

"What are they?" Harry asked and Celeste shrugged.

"Shall we open them?" she whispered and Harry nodded. They both removed the seal and were about to take the letters out when someone at the bottom of the stairs cleared their throat. They looked up to see Mrs Harris, the head of Gateshead Hall Orphanage standing there.

The two children rose to their feet and hid the letters behind their backs as Mrs Harris said "Celeste, Harry, there is someone here to see you" and then out of her office came the strangest looking man.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Albus Dumbledore was very worried. And there wasn't much that could worry him. When Professor McGonagall had informed him that they still hadn't heard back from Harry Potter he had assumed his fears had come true and the Dursley's were not giving Harry his Hogwarts letters.

So he and Minerva took a trip to number 4 Privet Drive where a very angry Petunia Dursley informed them that she'd dropped the little brat off at Gateshead Orphanage the same day she'd found him before she slammed the door in their face.

"Gateshead! Are we sure she said Gateshead?" Albus asked with a deeply concerned look on his face.

"Yes, Why?" Minerva asked

"Because that's the orphanage where I left Celeste LeStrange after her parents went to Azkaban"

So the two teachers cast a tracking spell and found out that someone at Hogwarts had charmed the address to where Harry actually was, rather than where they thought he was and he had received a letter that morning with many other of the last minute students.

* * *

They apperated and found themselves standing in front of an old grey building with the words Gateshead Orphanage written above the gate. They climbed the front steps and went into the entrance hall. They were met by a young woman with spaghetti on her shirt and a tired look on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked warily

"Yes, two of the children who live here have places at our school. We wish to speak to them" Albus said pleasantly with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ok, wait her, I'll go get Mrs Harris" she said and disappeared into an office to the right of the staircase that went up.

They stood there for a few minutes, looking at the photos of solemn faced orphans on the walls. Finally a woman in about her 50's came out of the office. She looked slightly flustered and her brown hair was falling out of its bun.

"Ahh, hello!" she said when she spotted the two professors. "I'm Mrs Harris, step into my office"

They followed her into a dark messy room with files everywhere, a full ashtray of the desk and two chairs that were barely visible in the sea of unfiled paperwork. Albus sat down looking quite content while Minerva wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Right, so Emma tells me you have places at your school for two of my children" Mrs Harris said after settling herself behind the cluttered desk "Which two?"

"Harry Potter and Celeste LeStrange" Minerva said shortly

"Ah, ok. And how have they got them. I don't recall them applying for them. Or have they pulled another one on me?" she asked.

"This paper should explain everything. I am the Headmaster and this is my deputy" Albus handed Mrs Harris seemingly blank piece of piece of paper which she looked at before handing it back.

"Well that seems to be in order then" she said "Rather odd pair you've got there" Minerva and Albus glanced at each other "Still, I suppose you'll want to meet them" she stood up and made her way to the door. The two aged Professors followed, McGonagall hanging back a bit.

"Celeste, Harry, there is someone here to see you" Mrs Harris said.

Dumbledore came out of the office to see two children sitting on the stairs rising to their feet. They both had their hands behind their back and the boy was holding a half-eaten mars bar. They were both skinny and though they were both clearly clean there was something grubby about them. Harry looked a lot fiercer then Dumbledore expected but there was something about the girl that was truly shocking. She seemed wild and the demented look in her eye was duller and not nearly as obvious yet was clearly the same as the one he'd seen in her mother's eye.

* * *

Celeste and Harry had never seen anyone as odd looking as this man. He was old, like really old, with long white hair and a beard tucked into his belt. He wore a bright purple suit that looked as though it had seen better days; his nose was crooked as if it had been broken several times but what was really strange about him, and what the children really didn't like was his eyes. They were bright blue and hidden behind half-moon spectacles and they seemed to twinkle.

"Hello Harry, Celeste. My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I would like to talk to you about my school."

* * *

"I don't believe you!"

Albus Dumbledore had been a teacher for a whole century. He'd been on countless visits to introduce muggle-borns to the wizarding world and he had to say in all his time he had never struggled to convince a student they were magical quite so much. Both Celeste and Harry were both adamant that there was no such thing as magic. It didn't matter how many spells he showed them, they remained convinced it was trickery and refused to believe they were special.

"Why won't you just accept this?" Minerva asked "There has to have been incidents in your pasts that show you we're telling the truth"

"That doesn't matter" Harry shook his head "We live in an orphanage. If there was such thing as magic then our lives would be better"

The two teachers stayed silent until Dumbledore said "if you come to Hogwarts your lives will be better. I promise. I knew your parents. It's what they would have wanted"

This seemed to have the desired effect, because to Celeste's horror Harry's eyes misted over, and he nodded. She didn't say anything, only got up and stormed out of the room.

"I'll go get her" Harry said and followed her with a guilty feeling.

* * *

He found her alone in her dormitory, lying on top of her duvet, clutching the stuffed dragon she'd had forever.

"Hey" he said softly, sitting on the end of her bed

"Hi" she muttered, playing with the scales on her dragon's back.

"You know, this is real. We can say what we like but even I can't think of an excuse as to how he managed to set the desk on fire and leave it in perfect condition" Harry said "Besides, why would he want to lie to us"

Celeste only shrugged.

"What have you got against the idea anyway? We get to go to magic school. That sounds awesome"

Celeste sighed and sat up "It's not that… it's just… Well it's always been you and me against everyone else. We always said never trust anyone, fight for yourself if you wanna survive… all that crap that sounds super clichéd but still we've always gone bye. The fact you just trust him straight away, especially on something as farfetched as this… it just makes me feel like I'm on my own"

"Your never on your own Cel" Harry said "Nothings gonna change, it'll just be us doing it all in an awesome school rather than this orphanage. Besides maybe we'll meet others like us"

"I doubt it" she said with a small smile. Then she took a deep breath. "So… We're going to Hogwarts!"

Harry grinned.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry and Celeste left the orphanage that warm August afternoon and took the tube to the place in London Dumbledore had told them to go to buy school supplies. They found themselves standing outside a shabby looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. The people around them seemed to miss it, there eyes sliding from the shop on the right to the store on the left.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Celeste asked raising one eyebrow. "He said it was an Ally. This is a pub"

"This is the place. It says to go in and ask the bar tender to let us into the Ally" Harry shrugged looking at the sheet of parchment the Professor had given him.

They went inside to find it very full of odd people. Lots of them wore cloaks and pointed hats; several had odd skin complexions and hair in odd places. The two children gripped each-others hands in fright, shifting closer together as the door swung shut behind them and the place became quite dark.

"Why do they all look so weird?" Celeste whispered

"I don't know. You wait here, I'll go ask the bar guy how we get to the ally" Harry said before letting go of Celeste's hand and making his way through the crowds of people towards the bar.

Celeste balled up her fists by her sides. She was Celeste LeStrange and she wasn't scared of anything. Not even some creepy lot of magic people.

* * *

It took Harry a while for someone to notice him because there were so many people up by the bar. Finally there was a gap and Harry reached over and tugged on the bar tenders sleeve.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me how-" Harry began but he was cut off by the bar tender staring and pointing at the lightning bolt scar in the middle of Harry's forehead. He'd had for as long as he could remember.

"Bless my soul!" he whispered "Its Harry Potter" he shouted and the entire bar went silent. Harry back up in alarm as two seconds later he was surrounded by people wanting to shake his hand.

"Welcome back Mr Potter!"

"It's such an honour to meet you!"

They all said things like this as they attacked him with pats on the back and shook his arm off. It was getting rather out of hand after about five minutes, and Harry looked like he was going to faint so Celeste tried to help.

"Excuse me!" she called. No one even looked her way.

"Hello!" she tried again a little louder. Again it did not have the desired effect.

"Stop it!" she screamed and no one batted an eyelid. By this point she'd really had enough and got up on the nearest table, took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs

"LISTEN TO ME!"

It came out about ten times louder than it should have and the entire bar turned to look at her in shock. Harry grinned from behind the person trying to shake his hand.

"Thank you!" Celeste said he you voice back to normal "Now I dunno why you lot are so obsessed with him, he's just a kid! We really need to by our school supplies, so could one of you please show us how to get into Diagon Ally!"

Everyone just stared at her. Then a few people began to mutter to each other. Celeste and Harry caught the words 'LeStrange',' Evil' and 'You Know Who' before the whole room was an uproar again. Celeste was about to give up when someone in a long black cloak and hood approached her and growled "Follow me!"

Celeste followed him out to the back, Harry a few steps behind. He pulled out his wand and tapped a few bricks on the wall. In a few moments they had moved to create an archway that revealed a long cobbled street full of people and shops.

"Thank you, sir!" Celeste said politely but the stranger simply disappeared into the pub without another word. The two kids looked at each other and shrugged.

"Where do we start?" Harry asked, looking around in wonder.

"The bank" Celeste pointed to the tall white marble building at the end of the street "Then I suggest we go down the list"

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy wondered around Florish Blotts looking at the shelves randomly while her husband and son searched for school books. She moved down each aisle, looking at the other costumers, until her eyes fell on two children in the standard book of spells aisle. They were about Draco's age, clearly only just starting Hogwarts, a boy and a girl. The girl had here back to her, so Narcissa got a good look at his face. After a few minutes of studying his face, her sharp eyes fell on the scar hidden behind his untidy fringe and she realised this must be the famous Harry Potter. Narcissa took in his second hand clothes and how skinny he was and realised there wasn't much special about him.

Then the Potter boy moved away to another aisle and the girl turned towards the shelf so Narcissa still couldn't see her face. She was about to lose interest and turn away when she realised the girl was trying to reach a book just out of her reach. Her fingers would brush the shelf it sat on when she stretched on her tiptoes before she lost her balance.

As Narcissa felt she ought to help the girl and hoped she could find out how she knew Harry Potter by talking to her, she went over and retrieved the book for her.

"Oh thank you!" the girl said taking it from her hand and turning around completely. That was when Narcissa recognised her. Because not only was it plainly obvious, but it was like a knife through her chest.

This girl was Bellatrix LeStrange.

Of course, this girl was obviously not Bellatrix, because Bellatrix was a grown woman, not eleven and she was in prison. Still she looked exactly her. Well, not exactly like her, Bella had violet eyes and this girl had amber eyes, like Rodolphus. Also, this girl was far scruffier then Bellatrix LeStrange would ever have been seen (and this was including Bella's eccentric hairstyles), and she wore Muggle clothes. As Narcissa looked closer she noticed something about her eyes. The same craziness that she had seen so often in her sister was in there, which was clear although it was not nearly as strong. There was more innocence and warmth in her eyes as well as something terrible she couldn't quite place. Loneliness and suspicion that Bellatrix had never had in her childhood. Of course there was only one way to check, and she had to be subtle.

"First year at Hogwarts?" she asked with a rare smile.

"Yes," the girl said shortly.

"Are you excited? I'm sure your parents have told you lots about it. Or do you come from a Muggle family?" she asked.

"Neither, I really should be going, my friend is waiting" Narcissa stopped her as she attempted and the girl gave her a very fierce glare. Oh yes, she was definatly Bellatrix's daughter.

"I only wondered. You look like someone I knew very well. Perhaps I know your parents? What's your name?" she asked gently.

The girl stared at her for a few moments. "I doubt you know my parents, I mean I don't. Still, I wasn't aware I was a witch until yesterday morning so maybe you do know them, but I'm not about to give a random stranger my name. My last name is LeStrange though, if you do know them. Now if you'll excuse me" She pushed past her and went off to find Harry.

* * *

Narcissa headed back to where Lucius and Draco were waiting for her.

"What is it my dear?" Lucius asked his wife when she noticed the strange glassy look in her eye. She seemingly snapped out her trance, gripped her husband's arm and whispered hoarsely "I found her Lucius, I found Celeste!"

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Celeste was up bright and early on the morning of the 1st of September. She crept out of bed and slipped into her school skirt, shirt, and jumper and shoved her robe into her bag so she wouldn't look shabby at the station but she wouldn't look completely nutty to all the Muggles.

She looked at herself in the full length mirror that hung on the back of the door. She looked smart, and felt nothing like herself. Out from under her bed she pulled out the combat boots and slipped them over her tights. Better. Her hair was still messy, and she didn't want to do anything with it.

With her trunk packed and waiting for her down stairs, she looked around her dormitory at her sleeping girls. None of them had ever been nice to her, or close, but suddenly she felt like she was going to miss them all. Being in an orphanage was not brilliant, but Gateshead was all she'd ever known, and all of a sudden she, Celeste LeStrange who wasn't scared of anything, was truly terrified by the thought of leaving.

Careful not to wake anyone else, she slipped out of the dormitory and crept upstairs to the old playroom. It was a large room with faded blue walls and a yellow carpet that had glue and paint stuck in it for all eternity. Toys were carelessly tossed in the corners and tables littered with crayons and coloured paper stood on one side. This was where the younger kids played in their free time. The older kids had one too, with two billiard tables and a broken pinball machine that Celeste mainly avoided as the older, scarier kids hung out there. On the wall opposite the door was a balcony that over looked the street outside Gateshead. Celeste went out onto it now, leaning against the rusty railing and watching the early morning crowd rush by.

"Goodbye," she whispered with a small sigh "I'll be back next summer"

It was September but there was a cold wind that made Celeste shiver. She still wouldn't go inside though, knowing she'd have to find Harry, who was probably already looking for her.

Celeste didn't remember her parents. She sometimes dreamed about them. She would be curled up, warm and safe, in her mother's lap while her father paced in front of the fire. They spoke in soft voices, not too her and she could never hear what they were saying or see their faces. The only message she got from that was that they loved her.

She didn't remember losing them exactly, but she remembered coming to the orphanage. She had been carried through the door, half asleep by someone with long white hair and handed over Mrs Harris. Apparently, her parents weren't dead which was why she had kept their last name and the person had requested she be found a loving home as soon as possible. That had not really gone to plan, as every couple who came to adopt seemed to hate her, probably due to the fact she never smiled. She'd gotten older and although she caught on and tried to be sweet to the people who came, no one wanted her. Soon she gave up and decided she was going to have to fight for herself in this world. No one wanted her as a friend or a daughter and that was fine by her, because she didn't need anyone else.

Then she met Harry.

They were 6. He'd been at Gateshead longer than her but they'd never come across each other before. He'd also never been adopted and had similar views on life. Of course, neither had trusted the other at first, and both were still so young they still hoped they'd be adopted. Then they turned 7, were taken off the priorities list and moved up a set. That was when they gave up.

Celeste watched a tired looking mother cross the street with a screaming toddler on her hip and a little girl dragging her feet behind as she thought back to the day she'd officially become friends with Harry, out on that balcony.

* * *

_She stood out on the balcony watching the school kids coming out of the tube station. It was February, but she wore a frayed red dress._

_"Aren't you cold?" someone said and she spun around to see that boy. Harry Potter._

_"No" she answered stiffly, but the goose bumps along her bare arms and legs told another story._

_"I am its freezing. You're allowed to admit your cold" Harry said. Celeste said nothing and turned away to watch the street again. "Why don't you come inside?" _

_"I prefer it out here thank you, the kids in there, they think I'm a freak" she said, still not looking at him._

_"They think I'm a freak too" Harry said, coming to stand next to her. They were silent for a few minutes before Celeste finally said._

_"Why are you still here then? I would have thought you would have been adopted years ago"_

_Harry shrugged "I dunno. I tried, but no one wanted me. My aunt and uncle didn't want me."_

_Celeste didn't respond. "You know, you don't say much" Harry finally commented._

_"It's not that I don't have much to say, I just don't care for what we're talking about"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because my story is none of your business."_

_"I couldn't agree more" Harry said, making Celeste look at him in surprise "But you don't have to reject me as a person overall"_

_Celeste stared at him with her big amber eyes before saying "It's not like you wanna be my friend. No one does"_

_"Who says I don't" Harry said "I'm just as rejected by that lot as you are. And I know that because we're orphans and all alone in the world that we have to fight for ourselves to get anywhere but still… doesn't mean we can't stick together"_

_Celeste thought this over for a few moments before she smiled. _

_"I like you Harry" she said "even if you're a bit weird. I mean what's up with that scar anyway" _

_"At least I'm not psycho. I heard you shoved Hannah Roberts down the stairs last week"_

_"She fell" Celeste said, but grinned crazily anyway._

* * *

It took months before Harry fully trusted her and another couple before she trusted him, but then they became the perfect team. They never quite shook the nicknames, scar-head and psycho, but they understood each other than anyone could ever understand another person. They'd had each other's backs in everything, and now they were going o Hogwarts, she was determined that wasn't going to change. Though she'd never admit it, Celeste loved Harry. He was the only family she'd ever known and the only family she needed.

"There you are!" Harry said and she spun round with a smile on her face "Are you ready?"

"Ready" she said, and she meant it.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Platform 9 ¾ was very busy. Students and parents were everywhere, jostling into Harry and Celeste as they stood there with their trollies trying to get over the fact they'd just run through a brick wall. They looked around at all the different families in wonder. A little way down the platform Celeste caught sight of the woman she'd met in the bookshop, with her husband and son. The man and boy looked ridiculously alike, with a pale pointed face, blue grey eyes and sleek blonde hair. Celeste wasn't quite sure, but she thought she saw the woman point at her as she turned away.

"Shall we go get a seat?" Harry suggested and she nodded, loading her trunk and owl onto the scarlet steam engine. They found an empty compartment at the front and put their stuff in the overhead storage.

"This is it!" Harry said with a huge smile on his face and Celeste couldn't help but grin back as the whistle blew and the doors began to slam shut. As the train pulled out of the station Harry and Celeste turned their heads away from the smiling fathers and sobbing mothers who waved goodbye.

They remained undisturbed for about five minutes until the compartment door slid open and a girl stepped in. She was a first year as well, with lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. "Hi, do you mind if I join you?"

Harry and Celeste glanced uneasily at each other before nodding. She sat down next to Harry and said "I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger"

"Harry"

"Celeste"

Hermione's eyes widened when Harry introduced himself "Harry Potter! I've read about you!"

"You have?"

"Yes you're in so many books?" she said excitedly as she began to list them.

"I am? Why?" Harry interrupted her to which she gave a confused look.

"For the fall of You-Know-Who"

"I-don't-know-who. What's he got to do with me?" Harry asked.

"You mean… You don't know?" Hermione whispered in a mixture of amazement and horror "How can you not know? You're the most famous person in the wizarding world! I'm Muggle-born and I know that!"

"Well, we're all ears if you'd care to share why Harry is so famous" Celeste drawled making Hermione jump and then recoil slightly.

"Um… well… I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you!" she stammered gazing fearfully at Celeste.

"Ok, Cel, quit glaring at her, she hasn't done anything wrong!" Harry said.

"I know" she replied with a smile making Harry roll his eyes. Then she rose gracefully from her seat. "I'm gonna go look around. It was nice to meet you Hermione" she said before she disappeared.

"What's her deal?" Hermione asked Harry who shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure. I don't know what's going through her head half the time and I've known her for years. She's great though! You've just gotta give her a chance" he explained. He wasn't too comfortable with new people, which he suspected was why Celeste had left, but Hermione seemed nice enough and he knew it would take a while for him to learn to trust the friends he was going to make.

"I'm sure she is. If not just a tad scary" Hermione said warmly and Harry began to relax.

* * *

Celeste made her way down the corridor, glancing into each compartment as she went. Finally at the very end of the train she found who she was looking for. She slid open the compartment door and stepped into the carriage where the blonde boy was sitting with a Italian boy and two thugs, as well as two girls, one pale with short dark blonde curly hair and the other with long black straight hair and brown eyes. They all looked up as she entered and then their eyes widened in realisation.

"Excuse me but-" she was cut off by the blonde boy standing up and smiling.

"Ah. We've been waiting for you to show up. Sit down!" he said. Celeste's eyes flashed.

"Um, I don't think I will thank you" she said, turning to leave but her caught her arm.

"Wait, I know your parents. I want to explain everything to you. Just here me out" he said "You met my mother in Diagon Ally"

Cautiously she sat down in between the two girls and opposite the boy.

"Ok, so my name is Draco Malfoy, the Italian is Blaise Zabini, the dark haired girl is Pansy Parkinson and the blond is Daphne Greengrass. These two are Crabbe and Goyle" he gestured to the two thugs while the others smiled at her.

"Celeste. Celeste LeStrange. Now how do you know my parents?" she said.

"They're my aunt and uncle!" Draco said simply and leaned back in his seat.

"What? No way" Celeste got up to leave but Pansy pulled her down.

"He's telling the truth." She said "Your mothers are sisters. We all know your parents, not in person, but anyone worth knowing at Hogwarts will have heard of Bellatrix and Rodolphus LeStrange"

"How?" Celeste asked. She was starting to think this was some kind of joke, telling people they were famous.

"They were sent to prison" Draco said as if it were something that happened every day.

"What for?" Celeste asked, feeling quite alarmed and not really sure why she was listening to these people.

"That's not important right now. But here's a photo of your parents, and one of you and your mother. Mother said you wouldn't have any" Draco handed her two photographs that Celeste nearly dropped in surprise when she got a good look at.

"They move!"

"Well of course!" Daphne laughed.

There was no question that the two people in the photograph were her parents. The woman looked more like her then Draco and his father did, and the man had the exact same amber eyes. They were smiling, but Celeste wasn't entirely sure they were happy. The woman's smile was deranged, psychopathic and the man looked dark, imposing and just downright evil. Unsure, Celeste flipped to the next photograph. Again, her mother, and a child that was obviously her, only she didn't quite look the same. This child was only 2 years old, and though she hadn't changed much, the difference between young Celeste and current Celeste. This child had lush, curly hair rather than the tangled mess Celeste couldn't be bothered to sort out every day. She wore a clearly expensive green dress and was staring up into her mother's eyes with the biggest smile Celeste had ever seen on a human being, let alone her own face. Her mother smiled back, this time she truly did look happy. She psychopathic look in her eye was still there, but it was somehow drowned in the apparent love for the child in her arms.

Celeste had never hated her parents. Still she'd never really considered that they might have loved her.

"Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

Towards the end of the journey Celeste bid her cousin and his friends goodbye and headed back to where she'd left Harry and Hermione. She found them both with a lanky red haired boy with freckles and shabby robes snacking on pumpkin pasties.

"Hey guys, who's this?" Celeste said, sitting down and leaning on Harry's shoulder. He threw his arm around her and hugged her, glad she was back.

"I'm Ron Weasley, who are you?" the boy said rather rudely, his mouth full of food.

"Celeste" she introduced herself, wrinkling her nose. "So," She addressed the others "Have we established why Harry's famous yet?"

"Apparently, I defeated the darkest wizard in history when I was 1 year old" Harry said with raised eyebrows.

Celeste also raised an eyebrow and helped herself to a chocolate frog.

"Where'd you go?" Harry asked her and she grinned.

"I've got family!" she said and Harry's eyes widened.

"What? Who?" he asked with a smile. If anyone deserved family it was Celeste, so he ignored the pang of jealousy.

"A cousin. His names Draco Malfoy" she said. Ron very suddenly seemed to choke on his pasty and spat it out, making Hermione squeal.

"Celeste who?" he gasped between coughs.

"LeStrange…" a slightly alarmed Celeste informed him. No sooner had the word left her mouth, Hermione gasped and Ron seemingly snarled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Your- You" Ron spluttered while Celeste's gaze hardened.

"What?" Harry repeated but by this point Ron was pointing and Celeste jumped up and left the compartment. She didn't touch the door, but somehow the glass shattered.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry yelled at Ron who had now recovered.

"Harry, you can't be friends with her!" Ron said.

"And why not?" Harry's voice was very soft now. Dangerously soft.

"Because she a LeStrange!" Ron said it as if it were the worst crime anyone could ever commit.

"So… she's been my best friend since we were 7! Besides, what wrong with her name? She doesn't even remember her family"

"It doesn't matter! You're Harry Potter. Famous light wizard. And there is no way her parents could produce anything other than pure evil!"

"Get out!" Harry said before screaming "GET OUT!"

Ron opened his mouth to object before realising running might be the sensible option and fled from the compartment. They pulled into Hogsmeade as Harry turned to Hermione and said "Any objections to my friend choices?"

She shook her head vigorously and said timidly "She doesn't seem like her parents"

Harry nodded "Well I don't know who they are nor am I sure I want to so I suggest we go find her." Hermione agreed and they both left the train.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Celeste stared up at the cool September night and breathed deeply. The wind made her hair sway to one side and her robes flap around her ankles but she ignored it, along with all the other people on the platform.

"Hey, Ron's a git" Harry seemingly popped out of no-where by her side and grinned at her.

"Yeah he is" Celeste agreed as he took hold of her arm and lead her down the platform to where Hermione was waiting.

"So where do we go from here?" Celeste asked throwing Hermione a hardly warm but nicish smile.

"Firs' years ov'r 'ere" came the cry from a few feet away and suddenly the three eleven year olds found themselves standing in front of the largest man they'd ever seen.

"Harry isn't it?" He boomed looking down at them "Rubeus Hagrid, follow me"

He led them and the other first years down a steep slope to the edge of a huge lake. A small fleet of boats sat by the shore and Hagrid ordered them all to get in. Harry, Hermione and Celeste climbed into one with a sandy haired boy who introduced himself as Seamus Finnegan.

"So, what house you three heading for?" Seamus asked.

Both Harry and Hermione both immediately replied "Gryffindor!" Harry and Ron had discussed it on the journey, before he'd yelled at him about Celeste. To Harry it sounded by far the best.

"Um… I'm not sure" Celeste said. From the sounds of it, she would be going to Slytherin, because that was where her parents had been and where their friends children were all heading. However she knew from Draco that Gryffindor's and Slytherin's didn't get along and she couldn't say this now. She wanted more than anything to be with Harry, but from what she'd heard you didn't really get a choice.

"Duck!" Hagrid suddenly yelled as they went into a small cave. Harry gripped Celeste's hand in the darkness and when they came out the other side they were greeted with the sight of the magnificent castle they would call home for the next seven years. They docked the boats and ran over to the front steps. Hagrid knocked on the door and a strict looking woman in a wide brimmed pointed hat and emerald green robes appeared. Harry and Celeste recognised her as Professor McGonagall, the woman who had been there when they'd gotten their Hogwarts letter. She explained a few things to them before escorting them through to the entrance hall.

"Here we go!" Celeste said to Harry who took a deep breath and agreed.

"Here we go"

They went into the huge great hall and walked up the middle, between two of the four long tables. The ceiling had thousands of candles floating a few meters below it and was bewitched so it looked exactly like the starry night outside. The first years gathered in a small group in front of an old stool that held an even older looking hat. Once they had settled the rest of the school stared expectantly at the hat. Then a rip in the brim opened and it began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole school burst into applause when it was finished and Celeste and Harry clapped with them, quite impressed. Then Professor McGonagall unrolled the large scroll and began to read out the names.

"Hannah Abbot!" she called. Harry and Celeste quickly grew tired of watching the hat call out names and began to look at the Professors. A greasy haired man with a hooked nose sitting on the end caught Harry's eye, because he was staring most intently at Celeste. He was about to point this out to his friend when suddenly his eyes met with the teachers and a searing pain shot through his scar.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled and Harry turned to see Hermione run off with a slightly disappointed but never the less pleased look on her face. Harry felt a pang of disappointment. He liked her, he'd hoped they be together. After a few names Professor McGonagall finally called "Celeste LeStrange"

The entire hall went absolutely silent. A round faced boy who'd lost his toad on the train looked both angry and scared of her. Celeste approached the stool without showing any emotion on her face and sat down elegantly. Celeste had been uncontrollable for most her childhood but one thing she remained proud of was that she could come across as a well brought young lady when she wanted to. Well, apart from her messy hair and foul mouth. The hat was lowered over her head and Celeste barely felt it brush her head before it screamed "SLYTHERIN"

The table underneath the green and silver banner burst into applause while the rest of the school remained stony faced. Celeste walked over to the Slytherin table sending Harry a sad smile as she went. Longbottom was called next and after a minute the boy who'd given her such a weird look went to Gryffindor.

Malfoy was called next. Harry carefully studied the boy who Celeste said was her cousin. He arrogantly strutted over to the stool and the hat was on his head for a moment longer then it was for Celeste. He went off to join Harry's best friend and he couldn't say he saw any resemblance.

Eventually, after a few more names, Harry was finally called. The minute his name dropped from McGonagall's lips the entire call began to whisper in excitement. He approached the stool with shaking knees and sat down, thinking maybe it was true he was famous since everyone was so excited.

The hat was on Harry's head for about two seconds, but that can feel like a lifetime when its pitch black and all you can hear are the murmurs of a hundred Hogwarts students. Then it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" and the table under the lion's banner burst into applause. Harry joined his knew house and from across the hall his eyes met with Celeste's. As the hall became quiet once again the two raised an eyebrow at each other before, as if they could read each other's minds, they both mouthed 'We can work it out'

* * *

**I know it seems like they are drifting apart already but the point I want to get across in this story is how much the two love each other (as brother and sister right now). I want to explore how they can manage their friendships and adventures when they don't spend all their time together and blood status's and politics get involved, which is why I put Celeste, Harry and Hermione in separate houses. **

**Also since it won't be explained in the story, in the sorting, the hat is impartial but also knows a few things from having been around so long. Since Celeste went to Slytherin Harry didn't go into his sorting adamant not to be placed there but the hat saw his initial intent of going to Gryffindor over his want to be with her. There is a part of Celeste that is just as dark and twisted as the parents from being alone all her life so when the hat hears her name, he searches for that and places her in Slytherin. The fact she went so quickly is not because her character is dark but simply because the hat found what it assumed was there. **

**Thank you for all the people who have reviewed so far!**

**Please Review **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Harry and Celeste had been at Hogwarts for few weeks. Harry was getting used to the fame and Celeste was getting used to the cold glares she received from people in the halls. She didn't understand why she got them, but she learned to live with them. Harry got used to the stares he received, most of them aimed at his scar, and since he found it extremely distracting it didn't take long before he was snapping at people for staring.

What really threw them was the massive problem that everyone had with them being friends. The Gryffindor's always told Harry that Celeste was pure evil, and the Slytherin's insisted that being friends with Harry Potter was terrible for her reputation. Still, no one would tell them what the problem was and the only person who didn't seem to care was Hermione. She knew, but wouldn't tell them, insisting she didn't want to ruin any chance of friendship as she was ever so slightly terrified of Celeste. Lots of people were.

Celeste remained in blissful ignorance of why her parents were in Azkaban. That was until her sixth potions lesson of the year.

* * *

They had double potions on Tuesday and Friday, the Gryffindors and Slytherins together in the dungeons with Professor Snape. Snape was the teacher who had made Harry's scar hurt and he absolutely loathed Harry. He seemingly adored Celeste, in the best way a cold hearted snake like himself could, and favoured her tremendously.

The reason Celeste found out about her parents was not down to Snape however, or Harry, or even Draco. It was down to Neville Longbottom, who was unfortunately late for this potions lesson. Snape let the students sit wherever they wanted and on this occasion Celeste, Draco and Blaise were sitting in the front row with a spare seat next to Celeste. Harry sat in the row behind with Seamus, Ron (who he severely disliked) and a Muggle born boy named Dean Thomas. Neville burst into the classroom 20 minutes after the class had started and was greeted by Snape's cold glare.

"Longbottom you are late!" He snapped, his voice echoing throughout the silent dungeon. Nearly everyone looked up from the potion they were brewing.

"I-I-I-" Neville stammered, too terrified to explain himself.

"30 points from Gryffindor" Snape snarled before glancing round the room for an empty seat "Sit…" His lip curled slightly before he said "Next to Miss LeStrange"

Although the room had been silent before, now it became deadly, the tension in the air so thick you could almost taste it.

Finally Ron burst "You can't do that!" He regretted it the moment Snape turned his cold gaze on him.

"I am a Professor Weasley; I can do whatever I want. Another 20 points from Gryffindor, Longbottom! Sit. Next. To. LeStrange!"

His tone left no room for arguing so Neville reluctantly approached the stool next to Celeste's and dragged it right to the edge of the bench before sitting in it.

"Rude much?" Celeste muttered under her breath and raised her eyebrows at Harry who shrugged.

Towards the end of the lesson, Neville had a slight accident. He added salamander blood before the unicorn horn powder and a moment later his potion turned a sickly yellow colour before his cauldron rattled and very suddenly exploded. Fortunately for him, he had time to duck out the way, however Celeste wasn't so lucky. Both Draco and Blaise had the sense to pull her out of the way before she got completely drenched but some of the potion did get spilled down the front of her robes and on her left cheek. For a moment it seemed like it would all be fine, but then Celeste gave out an agonising scream and the potion faded to reveal an angry red burn on the side of her face.

"You idiot!" she hissed menacingly taking a step towards Neville who was cowering by the mess that was his cauldron. "It burns! Why couldn't you just do it right?"

Neville opened his mouth to retort but a moment later he fell to the floor screaming. Everyone looked around in shock, but no one had a wand out. Celeste however was standing over Neville with a demented look in her eye. Everyone stared at Neville in horror until Harry finally decided that whatever Celeste was doing it was way too extreme.

"Celeste!" he said and reached over to grab her shoulder. As soon as he did this her head snapped round and she gave him the most terrifying glare Harry had ever received or seen. Still, Neville stopped screaming and lay panting on the dungeon floor while Celeste seemed to come back to her senses and looked around in slight bewilderment. Her eyes fell on Neville and a look of uncertainty crossed her face. She glanced and Draco and Professor Snape but they both looked just as shocked as all the others.

"You're a monster!" Ron's voice broke the deadly silence for the second time that day. When he said this, both Draco and Harry stepped forward defensively and growled "Say that again" before they glared at each other.

By this point Neville had recovered and sat up. He stared at Celeste accusingly and said in a shaking voice "Like mother, like daughter"

Celeste had had enough, so she grabbed her bag and ran out the dungeon, her hair flying out behind her.

* * *

At break time Harry couldn't find Celeste anywhere. He was heading down the west staircase when he quite literally ran into Hermione.

"Harry!" she said, rubbing her forehead with a look of relief on her face "What happened? Everyone's raving about what happened in potions with Neville and Celeste. Something about the cruciatus curse"

"The what?" Harry stared at her blankly and she sighed.

"What happened?" she asked. So Harry explained in great detail what happened in potions. Once he was finished Hermione thought for a bit before finally saying

"Well that sounds like the cruciatus curse. It's kind of sick that she can cast that at all, let alone at only 11."

Harry snorted and when Hermione gave him an odd look he said "Look, Celeste is my best friend, but even I have to admit she's completely sick in the head. She has the weirdest ideas. What's the Cruciatus curse anyway?"

"It's the torture curse. Her parents… they were famous for it. Her mother especially"

"WHAT?"

"Look…" Hermione bit her lip "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but Celeste's parents… they're literally the darkest people to have ever set foot on this earth" she watched Harry's face carefully for a reaction "They were so powerful, rich, clever and they were the most loyal followers of the man who killed your parents. She was taken to that orphanage when her parents were taken to Azkaban for torturing Neville's parents until they… lost their minds" her voice was so quiet Harry could barely here what she was saying by the end.

"Oh." Was his only reply. "That's why everyone has such a big problem with us being friends?" he finally asked.

Hermione sighed "Look Harry, it's difficult to explain. Not even the books do it well. You were both born in the mist of the greatest war our world has ever seen. On opposite sides. She was the princess of the dark and you are the hero of the light"

Harry sighed and remained silent before finally saying "I don't care"

Hermione sighed and smiled. "Well then, I say we go find her. I'm guessing she's in the library, and by now knows as much as you do.

* * *

Celeste sat in the corner of the enormous Hogwarts library clutching an old edition of the Daily Prophet. It was dated two days before she had arrived at Gateshead.

**LESTRANGES ARRESTED **read the headline followed by a long article explaining everything to Celeste.

It wasn't fair. Why did her parents have to be murderers? Why? It also meant she just happened to be the worst enemy of her best friend. Thinking about it, Celeste realised that this was the world she belonged in. The one of dark magic, secrets and dangerous enemies. Harry only had to save the world and she only had to destroy it.

Still something stirred at the back of her mind. She couldn't quite place it. There was something else she felt towards her parents now she knew who they were, other than disgust and confusion. Something like… pride. It was odd that she could even consider feeling proud of the death eater scum that were her mum and dad but it was there, somewhere mixed up inside her. Everyone in Slytherin respected her for being a LeStrange, and they were powerful and rich and clever.

Looking up, Celeste saw Harry and Hermione approaching her. Wiping away a tear she stood up and vowed under her breath

"No more crying. LeStrange's don't cry!" The words felt familiar and somewhat comforting

**Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The truth about Celeste's parents remained unspoken between Harry, Hermione and Celeste. They all understood it, but it was not mentioned, Harry and Celeste deciding that their history as friends was far more important than whom their parents were. The weeks went by, Harry being picked for the Quidditch team and the three of them falling into the Hogwarts routine as if they'd been doing it their whole life.

Still, Harry noticed Celeste was… changing. It wasn't obvious at first, as she usually either hung out with Harry or her Slytherin friends but never together, as her housemates strongly opposed her friendship with the boy-who-lived and Harry loathed Draco Malfoy. Yet, Harry often caught sight of Celeste with the Slytherins and after a while he started to notice things. How she walked elegantly and spoke politely. How the girls flanked her, as if she were leader and more important and how nearly everyone, even the older years seemed to respect her. It bothered Harry, especially as he knew why they did it. He wanted to bring it up with her but he couldn't, because he knew she wouldn't want to talk about it.

* * *

One warm October evening Harry was coming into the entrance hall with Hermione after Quidditch practice, looking forward to dinner and dreading the pile of homework that was waiting for him in the common room. Unfortunately, since Hermione was in Ravenclaw she couldn't help him so Harry had to struggle through it by himself. He didn't do badly, but he probably could have done better if Ron didn't pester him for help every five seconds.

Celeste came up from the dungeons as he approached the great hall. She was laughing with Draco, hanging onto his arm with the biggest smile on her face. She didn't look any different to any other evening, her uniform had reached its point of messiness with her tie loose and shirt sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Her hair was wilder then it usually was and she looked kind of scruffy compared to her friends. Still the others hung onto every word she said, and for some reason the way Malfoy acted with her, as if he really cared about her and as if he'd known her for years, really got under Harry's skin.

"Hey Psycho!" he called across the hall and her head snapped up. She grinned at him for a second, but it faltered as she glanced at Malfoy. He took a step forward as the others went into the hall.

"What did you call her?" he snarled "She's not a psycho!"

The minute he said this Harry felt anger bubbling to the surface. When Celeste stepped forward and put a hand on Malfoys arm saying "Drake its ok" he just snapped.

"How would you know?" he cut off whatever Celeste was saying, gripping his wand tightly in his pocket. He really hoped he wouldn't have to use it since he only knew a few spells that would be pretty useless in a fight and Malfoy probably knew some that could hurt.

"She's my cousin!" Draco's fist was clenched around his wand, more threateningly then Harry.

"Still, you've only known her five minutes" Harry said, seeing Hermione and Celeste roll their eyes at each other out of the corner of his eye.

"Well-" Draco was cut off by Celeste clearing her throat and going

"For god's sakes, I'm starving! Drake it's just something he calls me, bedsides I am a psycho. I'll see you at the table once you've sorted this out. Catch ya later scar head!" she winked at Harry and flashed him an easy smile before heading into the great hall with Hermione.

"Ok, listen Potter" Malfoy growled once she was out of earshot "This is how it's going to work. I'm her cousin; she belongs in my society and shouldn't be mixing with the likes of you. You've got to stay away from her if you know what's good for you"

"I don't care! She's closer to being my cousin then yours. I've known her for that long." Harry retorted.

"We're settling this. Tonight, Wizards dual, Trophy room at midnight!" Draco said before turning and storming off into the hall.

"You're on!" Harry yelled after him. He had no idea what a wizards dual was, so he skipped dinner and headed off to the library to find out.

* * *

Hermione thought he was being stupid, but after much persuasion agreed to go with Harry that night. However, she really wished she hadn't as they sat in the cold trophy room at half past midnight.

"Let's face it Harry, he's not coming. Let's go back to bed" she begged him for the twelfth time.

"No! I'd sooner wait here all night!" Harry said firmly. Suddenly there was a very distant crashing noise, coming from another classroom around the corner.

"Peeves!" came the rough voice of Filch from right outside the door. The two first years held their breath as he padded past them towards the source of the noise. They waited until they couldn't hear his footsteps before letting out massive sighs of relief. Then almost immediately another step of footsteps was heard outside, only these were lighter, coming from bare feet rather than the caretakers boots. The door swung open with a faint creek and in stepped Celeste.

Immediately, if either Harry or Hermione felt cold they forgot about it after one glance at Celeste. They had the sense to bring dressing gowns and slippers, but she stood there in only a tatty tank top and shorts, her hair braided loosely over one shoulder.

"Harry" she whispered urgently "You have to get out of here now! Draco set you up and tipped Filch off. I caused a distraction, but you have to go now! You too Hermione!" she said when she noticed her bushy haired friend.

"You came!" Harry grinned before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Um Harry" Celeste wriggled in discomfort but Harry didn't care.

"Urgh! Come on!" Hermione said, dragging them towards the door. In the corridor they ran up the staircase when suddenly it began to move.

"The stairs!" Hermione said in horror as the landing they had been heading to, the one that lead to the common rooms, was replaced by another landing. The one that lead to the third floor corridor on the right hand side.

The three children looked at each other in concern. Finally Celeste whispered "screw it" and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at the lock and muttered "Alohamora"

The door clicked open and they all piled inside. Hermione immediately began to quiz her on where she'd learned the spell as Harry led them to the end of the hall. This time Hermione unlocked the door and they let out a huge sigh of relief as they shut it behind them. Only it was short lived because when Harry turned around he was faced with a huge, black three headed dog bearing its teeth and drool gripping from its jaw.

"Cerberus!" Celeste whispered in awe before she did a reality check and screamed with the others. The three children only just had time to register it was standing on a trapdoor before they were out the door, down the corridor and back at their common rooms thankfully without Filch spotting them.

Harry's heart was still pounding in his chest as he lay in his four poster bed listening to Ron and Neville snore. One thought raced through his mind.

_What was that dog guarding?_

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi, Sorry about the wait for this chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, keep posting them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Halloween brought much excitement amongst the first years. There was the feast and Professor Flitwick finally announced they would be practicing the levitation spell they'd all been dyeing to try since the teacher had made Neville's toad fly around the room.

The Gryffindors took charms with the Ravenclaws so Harry and Hermione partnered up. Harry had a few goes but the most he could get his feather to do was twitch a bit. Hermione was in no doubt capable of performing the spell but seemed more interested in Ron who was sitting next to her.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione say "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

She said it purely to be helpful but Ron clearly didn't appreciate it. "You do it then if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione gave him a hard look before rolling up her sleeves, swishing and flicking her wand and saying "Wingardium Leviosa!" Much to Ron's horror the feather on her desk floated up towards the ceiling.

As they were leaving the classroom Ron said very loudly to Neville "Did you hear her? Levi_oooo_sa! She's a nightmare, honestly!" Hermione, who was walking along side Harry, pushed past the boys with tears running down her face. Harry turned furiously to Ron, but the ginger had enough sense to know he should leg it and was already around the corner. Harry couldn't find Hermione anywhere and eventually went to the feast, hoping to see her there.

* * *

As he entered the Great Hall someone grabbed him and pulled him into a small, hidden alcove next to the door. To his relief it was Celeste, with her Slytherin uniform on and dark hair braided over one shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked in alarm wondering what possibly could have happened since he saw her at lunch.

"It's Hermione!" she said "I found her crying in the girls bathrooms! Something about Weasley and Charms but she's refusing to come out!"

Harry nodded and then explained everything that had happened. Celeste rolled her eyes when she heard Hermione had done the spell right first time.

"Blimey, that spell took me three goes and when I did manage it my feather shot up so fast it made a hole in the ceiling! Literally!" Celeste complained while Harry laughed. Finally the two just stared at each other for a few moments. Then Celeste laughed and shook her head at him before pulling him close in hug. Harry wasn't quite sure what brought it on, but it was the warmest hug he'd ever received from her and hugged her back.

"I don't see you enough!" she said giving him a piercing look. "It's not fair! We have so little time we never have proper time to talk. Like, I dunno anything about your friends really, or what you think of mine…" she laughed when Harry pulled a face.

"C'mon, I'm starving!" Harry pulled her in the Great Hall by the wrist but she pulled back, not quite willing to have to head back to her friends. They stood in the doorway, laughing and talking as ghosts and students walked past them, completely unaware of the people watching them carefully.

* * *

Despite how it looked, in the few months that he had known her, Draco Malfoy had really come to like his cousin. He had no other cousins, (at least not any he'd met, his mothers other sister had a daughter) and he wasn't about to ruin his relationship with this one. He loved her, with her messy good looks and clever tongue. He knew she liked being in Slytherin, but no matter how many times they argued over the matter she refused to stop being friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Draco!" Pansy brought him back to earth as he tore his eyes away from Harry and Celeste. She quickly spotted what he was looking at.

"She'll come around you know" Blaise said, noticing as well "She's a LeStrange. She's her mother's daughter, through and through. She makes it clearer every day!"

The others agreed but Draco muttered "Yes, but I sometimes I think she's too much like her parents"

Draco didn't really remember his Aunt Bellatrix but his mother had told him stories. Bella was dangerous, reckless and without a doubt the most stubborn person to ever have walked the planet. Draco had a feeling that attempting to tear Celeste away from Harry would only make her stick by him more.

* * *

Dumbledore observed the two first years from over the rim of his glass. They fascinated him, along with many other members of staff. Every day they spent at Hogwarts, Harry became more like James and Lily, while Celeste grew darker and more like her own parents. The teachers reported that they were struggling to control Celeste's magic in classes, that when she mastered it, it was far too powerful. When Severus had explained that the girl undoubtly cast the cruciatus curse on Neville Longbottom, he had been most disturbed, even more so when he learned she'd done it unintentionally.

Still, in the two children's relationship all he saw was unwavering loyalty that no matter what poisoned it only grew stronger. There was a lot of rivalry amongst the first years. The hate Miss LeStrange and Mr Longbottom shared was expected; although Dumbledore had a feeling Celeste only hated him for assuming she was like her parents. Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter being enemies was also not surprising however Dumbledore had been most disappointed when he found out Ron Weasley and Harry Potter didn't care for one another. In fact Harry seemed to have little love for any of the Gryffindors.

Dumbledore was torn. He knew that Harry and Celeste's friendship would be dangerous if the future progressed in the way he expected it to. Still, he wanted the boy to trust him, and wouldn't get there by manipulating him. 'Besides,' the old man thought to himself as he watched them hug and head to their house tables 'They do seem to love each other'

* * *

Harry and Celeste quickly forgot about Hermione as they tucked into the delicious feast. Of course, that meant she was the first thing that popped into their minds when Professor Quirrell came running into the hall screaming at the top of his lungs.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought you ought to know" he said before sinking away in dead faint. Immediately there was panic and as the teachers tried to calm everyone Harry and Celeste's eyes locked across the room. Harry mouthed the word _Hermione _and Celeste jerked her head in the direction of the door. Unseen, the two children slipped out of their seats and out through the door. Harry didn't consider they could be in danger, he only wanted to save Hermione and although the thought did cross Celeste's mind, something in her was looking for danger that night.

So the two children raced off toward the girls bathroom, more like their parents then they had ever been before.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The description of the troll and parts of the Quidditch game are taken from the first harry potter book.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Harry and Celeste raced down the corridors towards the girl's bathroom on the second floor. They skidded around the corner and came to a very abrupt halt as they saw a creature, twelve feet tall, its skin was dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

"Hey, we could lock it in!" Harry's eyes lit up; as he had what he thought was a pretty good idea. Apparently Celeste didn't agree since she hit him quite hard on the arm. Harry had learned the hard way that she could throw a good punch.

"You idiot," she hissed menacingly "That's the girls bathroom!" and as if to prove her point a loud scream came from inside the room the troll had gone into. "C'mon!" she dragged him inside. Hermione was cowering in the corner underneath a sink and by the looks of things the troll had blown away most of the toilet cubicles with his club. He was currently smashing up the sinks one by one and was only two away from killing Hermione.

Not seeing what else he could do Harry yelled "Oi, pea brain!" and threw a piece of wood at the trolls head. It turned and headed towards Harry, giving Celeste the space to duck under its arm and haul Hermione out from under the sink.

"Great, now what?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Distract it!" Celeste shouted, pulling out her wand as the troll turned toward the sound of her voice. Harry really hoped she knew what she was doing as he ran at the beast from behind and climbed up its back onto its shoulders. The troll let go of its club and grabbed Harry's legs in an attempt to throw him off which gave Celeste an idea. She pointed her wand at the club and cried "Wingardium Leviosa!"

As Harry leapt off its shoulders he realised people weren't kidding when they said Celeste was powerful. The club flew into the troll's stomach with such force that it was sent crashing through the far wall and into an empty charms classroom. This only made it angrier and as it stood up Harry and Hermione literally though they were going to die. Then Celeste stepped forward with the most terrifying glint in her eye and suddenly there was a crack, and the troll fell forward, flat on its face.

"Wha-what did you do?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice but her friend never gave her an answer. Instead, Celeste threw back her head and began to laugh. It wasn't her usual laugh. It was manic, demented and made her more psychopathic then she had ever been. Harry really didn't like the crazy look in her eye that made it seem like she enjoyed causing pain. Harry had always known Celeste was sick, but not like this.

She was still laughing when Professor McGonagall came running in through the door with Snape and Quirrell. They all looked astonished at the sight before them. A twelve foot mountain troll lay on the floor with three first years standing in front of it, two of which looked terrified and the third had a sick smile on her face.

Hermione's robes were covered in water and dust while her hair was three times more bushy then it usually was. Her face was tear stained and she was shaking with fear. Harry looked a bit more put together then Hermione; although his hair was a mess and his robes were in a worse state. Celeste however looked as immaculate as she had down at the feast, which was unusual for her but even more so after fighting a mountain troll. McGonagall was quite disturbed by the look on the young girls face but still stepped forward, almost shaking with anger.

"What is going on here?" she asked lips white.

The students looked at each other before Hermione stepped forward and said "You see Professor; I was in the bathroom so I didn't know about the troll. Harry and Celeste came and found me because Celeste knew where I was. Harry climbed up on its shoulders and Celeste knocked it out. If they hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead"

Snape knelt down beside the troll and murmured an incantation before standing up. McGonagall looked around the room before saying "Well, I'd like to say you were lucky but I am curious to know how Miss LeStrange managed to knock out a fully grown mountain troll." Snape whispered something in her ear at this which made her eyes widen before she said "Very well, 20 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin each. I am impressed, although it was most foolish of you two to come and find Miss Granger your selves. 5 points from your houses for not informing a teacher. Now return to your dormitories, Miss LeStrange I understand Mr Malfoy has become increasingly worried about your disappearance. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this!"

Harry, Hermione and Celeste left the bathroom and headed to the east staircase. None of them said anything until they reached the point where they went their separate ways.

"Thanks" Hermione whispered and quickly pulled Celeste into a hug before they all headed to their separate common rooms.

* * *

"A stunning spell?" Professor Dumbledore eyed the two teachers wearily "She cast a cruciatus curse that her mother would be proud of last week, why are we worried about a simple stunning spell?"

"Because Albus," McGonagall said crisply "Celeste LeStrange is casting fourth year spells unintentionally as well as unforgivable curses. She is far too powerful and uncontrollable. She can't be allowed near the Potter boy!"

"They grew up together" Dumbledore sighed "I can hardly tell him to just stop talking to her!"

"She is too like her mother, can you not see that?" Snape stepped forward, feeling the headmaster was not seeing it as it was.

"You were in a similar situation when you were younger Severus, need I remind you no one questioned your relesionship with the Gryffindor Muggle-born" Albus stared at the potions master. Snape set his teeth.

"That was different, there was nothing at stake. This girl could jeopardise our entire plan for the future!"

"We need Harry to trust us! Besides, they clearly love each other. Maybe Celeste is not as much like her mother as we thought!" Dumbledore tried to convince them. McGonagall threw her arms up.

"Albus, you didn't see her today. When she knocked out the troll she gave a laugh more psychotic then Bellatrix after 10 years with the dementors!" the Headmaster still said nothing so the Transfiguration teacher snapped "Well if you won't advise him, I will!" Before she stormed out of the office.

* * *

The first Quidditch match of the season was Gryffindor verses Slytherin on a bright and frosty November morning. Harry felt sick to the core and couldn't bring himself to eat anything beforehand. Ron was especially excited and wasn't improving his mood at breakfast. Dean Thomas was quite nice but being Muggle-born he couldn't really tell Harry anything about Quidditch. Harry was hoping to see Celeste or Hermione before he had to get changed, but someone informed him they'd seen the two of them go down to the field. Harry loitered around in the entrance hall for a bit, not quite ready to go down to the pitch and saw Snape and Flitch coming down the stairs. Snape was limping and as the two walked passed Harry caught the potions teacher saying "-how are you supposed to keep an eye on all three heads at once? Took a chunk out my leg!"

As Harry changed into his scarlet robes down at the Quidditch changing rooms he thought about what he had overheard. He was certain Snape had tried to get past the three headed dog on Halloween. Which meant he'd probably let the troll in as a diversion. His head was still buzzing with this idea as they marched out onto the pitch and greeted the Slytherin team. Harry felt braver as he mounted his Nimbus 2000 and spotted Hermione in the stands with Lisa Turpin, one of her Ravenclaw friends.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Harry did a couple of loop the loops as the Gryffindors scored. He then returned to looking for the snitch. Down in the Slytherin, wrapped in her cloak and silver and green striped scarf he could see Celeste, cheering for her own house but still watching Harry closely as he flew about above the game.

He spotted the snitch once but Marcus Flint blocked him before he could reach it. Then half way through the game, Harry's broom gave a sudden lurch. It zipped one way, then the other before bucking up and down. Like it was trying to throw him off. Down in the stands, many people had realised what was going on, including Hermione and Celeste. Hermione quickly realised it must be a jinx and her eyes scanned the crowd, landing on the teacher stand, assuming they were the only ones powerful enough to jinx a broom. She fixed on Snape and saw he had his eyes fixed on Harry, muttering non-stop under his breath. Cursing under her breath, Hermione fought her way through the crowds of students pointing in horror at Harry, who was now swinging himself back up onto his broom after hanging from it with only one hand. She reached the teachers stand and without thinking of anything else, gave Snape an almighty shove before running off unseen. Snape went crashing into Quirrell who was in front of him and never found out who pushed him over.

Harry was by this point back on his broom and was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand. "I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Celeste and Hermione were waiting outside the changing room door as Harry left it with the rest of the team. Hermione ran forward and tackled him with a bear hug and the team laughed at her before heading to the celebrations in the Gryffindor common room. They glared at Celeste as they passed her but didn't dare say anything since they didn't want to get on Harry's bad side, and even though they were mostly fourth or fifth years, they were all absolutely terrified of her. Once they'd all passed, Celeste grinned and ran forward, hugging her friend.

"Um, Cel, I kinda need to breath" He wheezed after a few minutes. She let go and composed herself, sweeping her hair back and adjusting her silver and green striped scarf.

"Oh my gosh! I was so worried!" Hermione gushed "It was amazing how you managed to get back on your broom!"

"Were you worried too psycho?" Harry asked Celeste. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please, I thought I was finally about to get rid of you!" she said folding her arms across her chest, but a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. The three began to walk away from the stadium and towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"I dunno what happened! Just one minute I lost control of the broom." Harry explained to Celeste as they went. Hermione looked uncomfortable and cleared her throat.

"Um Harry, it… it was Snape. He was jinxing the broom" she said nervously, twisting her fingers together.

"Professor Snape?" Celeste stopped and stared at Hermione "Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm serious! I've read all about jinxes and you have to keep eye contact. Snape wasn't blinking!" Hermione insisted while Harry watched her.

"He does hate me" Harry looked at Celeste apologetically who huffed again and stalked on ahead. The others started to run to catch up and Hermione opened her mouth to say something when suddenly something huge came out of the forest heading right towards them. It was wrapped up very warmly, had a lot of massy black hair and dragged some kind of dead animal behind him. The three children stood there, frozen with terror as the thing approached them. It came closer and Celeste stepped forward, with her excellent eyesight was making out the giants face. "Is that… Hagrid?" she asked themselves and the other two just looked her. They, with all the stuff going on had in all honestly forgotten about the giant who had taken them across the lake on their first night.

"'ello there!" Hagrid smiled down at them, Celeste stepping behind her friends so that he couldn't get a good look at her face "I was wandering when you'd be coming down to see me 'Arry!" he kicked open the front door of his hut "Come on in, I'll make some tea!"

Harry couldn't really refuse, so he shrugged and went inside, the girls in tow. Despite his enormous size, Hagrid looked much friendlier in the warm light of his round hut. It wasn't much, but it was very cosy.

"These your friends?" Hagrid asked gesturing to Hermione and Celeste as he put the kettle on. Harry nodded and said.

"This is Hermione and Celeste." He didn't say their surnames or really point out who was who. Hagrid smiled at them and said

"Well come in and take your cloaks off!" The girls obliged and sat next to Harry at the round table. Harry casually glanced at Celeste and got the shock of his life. She looked… nice. It was hard to call and eleven year old beautiful but Harry couldn't think of a better word to describe her. She'd actually brushed her hair, so it fell around her face and shoulders in its natural dark, silky ringlets that lots of girls would die for, maybe without the uneven cut Celeste gave herself with gluey scissors back at Gateshead. As for her dress, Harry had never seen anything so expensive in his life. Celeste usually wore the tacky second hand stuff from the charity shops, but this was the kind of dress that Harry saw the pure-blood Slytherin girls wearing at the weekends, though he supposed Celeste was one of them, as much as he hated to admit it. It was made of black velvet and silk, with small silver stars embroidered on it and looked gorgeous on her.

"Where'd you get the dress?" Harry asked her as she smoothed it out and settled in her seat. She sat with her back straight, ankles crossed and her hands folded neatly in her lap. Even though that was how she always sat, like a well brought up young lady, it was really annoying Harry right now.

"My aunt sent it to me" she answered, her tone leaving no room for further conversation on the matter.

"So… 'ow are you likin Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked them setting tea and a plate of rock cakes on the table. Harry, Hermione and Celeste gave the standard answer of 'Fine' and 'Great' before Hermione launched into a long speech about her favourite classes. After about five minutes Hagrid chuckled at her and interrupted her by saying "Well, you seem keen. What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw"

"Well, no surprises there. What about you… Celeste wasn't it?" Hargrid asked.

"I'm in Slytherin" she said, before taking another sip of her tea. Harry and Hermione held their breath waiting to see if he put two and two together.

"Ahh" was all Hagrid said. Apparently, he either never had the 'pleasure' of meeting Bellatrix LeStrange, or he wasn't that attentive to detail. Either way Celeste avoided being in the spotlight for the rest of their visit.

* * *

It was dark as they began to climb the hill toward the castle. They rubbed their hands together as their fingers went numb and the icy wind went down the back of their necks.

"My stars, it is so cold!" Celeste complained as her combat boots slipped on the frosty ground as they climbed up the castles front steps.

"Look on the bright side" Hermione panted into her scarf in attempt to send warm air into her clothes "Christmas is right around the corner"

"Oh yeah" Celeste stopped in the entrance hall "Harry…" he stopped and looked at her, knowing he was about to hear something he didn't want to. "Draco, or rather his dad, invited me to stay with them over Christmas. If, if you want to stay here… I don't mind though"

Harry looked at her, and maybe for a moment he thought he saw something in her eyes, but it was gone almost instantly. He took a deep breath and said "Although it will be weird, I know if it were me I wouldn't want you to stop me. So go"

Celeste immediately lit up and hugged him hard. "You're the best Harry!" she squealed, before running off towards the dungeons to tell her cousin. Harry sighed as he watched her go before beginning to ascend the stairs with Hermione.

"You know," Hermione said after a while "My mum and dad, they're Muggles, dentists, nothing special really. Christmas at home won't be nearly as exciting as it is here but… but you wouldn't be alone" The two came to a stop at the foot of the staircase that split to lead to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers.

"What are you saying Hermione?" Harry asked wearily. He was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"My mum said I could have a friend home for the holidays. I think you'll get lonely here by yourself and I can't imagine why you'd want to return to that orphanage without Celeste. So… do you want to come home with me for the holidays?"

Harry was silent for a few moments, before he grinned and said "Well, so long as your parents don't mind!" Hermione hugged him and ran up the stairs, very excited to write to her mother and say one of her best friends would be coming home with her this Christmas.

* * *

The bell echoed through the corridors signalling to the students that it was time for lunch and causing the teachers to lose control of their classes momentarily. Professor McGonagall had the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years for Transfiguration, and none of them dared disrupt the lesson, even though they were all starving.

"If you have successfully transfigured your beetle into a button, please come and place it on my desk now" There was a slightly awkward silence with some scuffling before Celeste looked around the room and rose from her seat at the back of the room. She winked at Harry as she past him before placing the black button on the desk in front of McGonagall. The Professor inspected it for fault while Celeste went back to her seat before she begrudgingly awarded 10 points to Slytherin. the rest of the class handed in their beetles or half beetles, half buttons and packed up their things.

"Homework, a four foot essay on the discovery and theory of the spell. Potter, a word!" Professor McGonagall called as they filed out of the room. Celeste went on with her friends and didn't look back.

"Yes Professor" Harry stood at the front, nervously flattening his hair.

"I wanted to talk to you, about Miss LeStrange. Or rather your friendship with her" McGonagall said crisply "As your head of house, I really feel it necessary to advise you that she is a very dangerous person for you to be friends with"

"professor, I know who her parents are, but honestly she's nothing like them. I've known her for years!" Harry said, desperate to make one of his favourite teachers see how it really was. McGonagall sighed,

"Potter, I know you think you love her, but even now, at 11 she is showing signs of being dark..." she looked at Harry's face and realised she wasn't getting through to him. "Very well, I can see I'm not going change your mind about it. have a good Christmas, and do try and think about what I said"

Harry nodded and left the room.

**So, Harry's going to Hermione's for Christmas and Celeste is going to the Malfoys. McGonagall is trying to convince Harry Celeste is evil, is she planting doubt in his mind?**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The Hogwarts Express slowly pulled into Kings Cross Station one dark, snowy evening in December. The platform was crowded with excited family members wanting to see their children again and the train was full of thrilled students, glad to be getting a break from school life. Harry and Hermione sat on their own, with Celeste only occasionally dropping in, as she was sitting with her cousin and other friends. Despite missing it with Celeste, Harry was really looking forward to spending Christmas with Hermione. Her parents seemed nice from how easy going they'd been in their letters and Harry had always wanted to attend an ordinary family dinner, celebration or not. As the train stopped and children began to get off Celeste suddenly appeared one last time. She was wearing a different dress to the one before; this one was emerald green silk with black satin sleeves. Her hair was loose and brushed, seemingly extra shiny that day. Her amber eyes shone with excitement, but something in them was bothering Harry. The psychotic, dangerous look had always been there, but it was becoming brighter and clearer every day. Maybe he was biased, but Harry was sure it was those Slytherin influence.

"Well, I'll see you next term I guess." she said not meeting his gaze. Harry nodded, not quite sure what to say. The two had never actually been properly apart for more than a few days since they'd first met.

"I got you a present." she produced a neatly wrapped gift and gave it to Harry. It was heavy, which meant it probably was a book of some kind but Harry was pleased all the same.

"I'll send you yours with Hedwig." Harry gave her a quick hug before Celeste left the compartment looking over her shoulder as if she wanted to say more. Harry watched her get off the train and walk over to the blonde Malfoy family. She kissed her aunt on the cheek and awkwardly hugged her uncle. Only he wasn't looking at their interaction, he was staring at her feet.

When they were 9, Celeste had been looking through some old shoes at a charity shop and found a pair of beaten up combat boots. They were quite old, the last owner had clearly walked halfway around the world with them and they were 4 sizes too big but Celeste had fallen in love with them completly. Since that day Harry had never seen her wear anything else, no matter where or what.

So when he saw the paten black heals, a small part of Harry realised he was losing his Celeste forever.

* * *

**Tiny chapter here before the next one which is the Christmas. Now I know some of you might hate me now, but the point of this story is that the two start strong, drift apart and then when Voldemort and the LeStranges return they start to come together more. The final pairing will be Celeste and Harry but there will be strong Harry/Hermione and Celeste/Blaise in the middle.**

**At the moment I see this going one of two ways.**

**Harry and Celeste agree after Christmas that the two should act like they are no longer friends for their safety, but remain close in secret. Then when fifth year comes around they start leaning towards opposite sides of the war and grow apart before coming together and falling in love later.**

**Or**

**They remain close for another year or so before they actually fight for real and Celeste turns dark and Harry becomes a hero. Then when they are older their paths cross again and they start to fall in love, despite having not spoken for years.**

**PM me or say in the reviews which story you'd rather read or if you think it should go an entirely different way. I love you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Right so at the moment it seems the first option is more popular from the PMs I've received and your reviews. I have decided to go with that one, although I may tweak it slightly and I may (not quite sure yet) put off the point where they pretend to stop being friends and make it like second or third year. Thank you so much for your reviews, keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

After a week with the Granger's, although Harry still missed Celeste, he was having too much fun to be upset about it. The Christmas break was only two weeks and a half weeks long, and Christmas day fell on the Wednesday of the second week so the family spent the first day at home decorating. Christmas at Gateshead had been very hectic and not too special. The carers and Mrs Harris tried their best, but the staff weren't really into it as they would sooner have been spend their Christmas at home with their own families and friends. The decorations were probably as old as the orphanage itself, and the tree was pathetic, covered in broken ornaments and strange objects such as toothbrushes and crayons added by the younger children. The food was plain, the cheapest they could buy and usually cold by the time you'd fought your way to the table. Harry and Celeste had always been shoved to the back of the group, since no one liked them. Presents hadn't been great either. Each child got one new item of clothing, fresh from the shelves of Primark. Then they got a medium sized item that the carers thought they'd like, and probably came from poundland. It wasn't great, but in a strange way, Harry sort of missed it. He still preferred Christmas with the Grangers but he had spent all of his Christmas's but one at Gateshead and it was a bit weird.

The Grangers made Christmas awesome. Harry didn't know how else to put it. Mrs Granger was very warm and welcoming, fussing over him none stop and asking questions about his life like she really cared. Mr Granger had been slightly weary of him at first, but soon warmed up to him and talked to him about the wizarding world, or what Harry knew about it so far. They had an action packed week, the Grangers taking Harry everywhere he'd missed out in his limited childhood. They went ice skating, swimming, to theme-parks and restaurants. Then at the weekend it snowed heavily and they spent the days outside in the yard until their noses were red, their fingers were numb. They came inside trailing snow all over the kitchen with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. Mrs Granger placed two steaming hot chocolates in front of them as they took off their outdoor clothes.

"Oh Harry, a letter came for us today!" Mrs Granger said, pulling out a piece of parchment "It's from your headmaster. He says he's going to come over tonight to talk to you about something. We said that was fine"

Harry choked on his hot chocolate and Hermione had to thump him on the back. Mrs Granger looked concerned.

"I'm sorry, what does he want to talk about?"

"Probably my friendship with Celeste" Harry said glumly and the smile slipped from Hermione's face. Mrs Granger bent over and leant her elbows, her head in her hands as she stared intently at her daughter's best friend.

"Who's Celeste?" she asked carefully.

"She's our friend. I've known her forever. We live in the same orphanage." Harry said in an evenly flat voice, but Mrs Granger saw the way his eyes lit up.

"Why is Professor Dumbledore coming to talk about your friendship?" Mrs Granger asked again.

"Well… Celeste is the daughter of two very powerful dark wizards. They're currently in prison for torturing two people to beyond insanity. Everyone thinks that she's just like them, pure evil, just because she looks exactly like her mother" Hermione explained.

"And is she?"

"No!" Never!" Harry insisted but he couldn't quite meet Mrs Granger's eyes. When she gave him a look he admitted "OK, well Celeste is a bit of a psychopath. But only slightly. She just sometimes goes a bit funny and does bad things with her magic."

Mrs Granger stood up and put the now empty mugs in the dishwasher. "Well" she smiled "If that's all then I'm sure all you need to do is explain to Professor Dumbledore. He'll be here at seven!"

* * *

Celeste liked Malfoy Manor. It was big and luxurious and her family were lovely towards her. Her aunt took her shopping in London and other places to buy a whole new wardrobe for school, although Celeste kept some of her old Muggle clothes, just in case. Her uncle began to teach her all about her family and wizarding politics, explaining how they were the highest of the wizarding aristocracy and very rich and powerful. She spent her days with Draco, running around the grounds and sneaking into the kitchen, no need to pretend that they were mature and respectable at home.

Celeste missed Harry, and surprisingly Gateshead, even though Christmas there was nothing compared to it at the manor. She wrote to Harry and he replied, telling her all about the fun Muggle activities he was doing with Hermione. When she read about ice skating and swimming and theme parks she was hit with a sudden strike of jealousy. It burned in her chest even though she couldn't quite figure out why and made her ball up the parchment in anger, chucking it across the room with a scream.

Who did that mudblood think she was, going out and doing things with _her _Harry? Celeste backtracked her thoughts a moment and considered what had just crossed her mind. Since when had Harry been hers? And why couldn't he go out and do fun things with Hermione and her family if she'd basically ditched him for the Malfoys? Also, Hermione was one of her closest friends, why would she call her a mudblood? Celeste felt that she was the only family Harry needed, but she'd abandoned him this Christmas for people she barely knew, just because they said she was related to them.

A knock on the door brought Celeste back to her senses and realise she was shaking. Quickly compassing herself, Celeste stood up and said "Come in." Draco came in the door and grinned.

"Shall we go explore the dungeons?" he offered and Celeste smiled and nodded "First, my dad wants to see you, I think it's about Potter." He led her down dark corridors and flights of stairs until they reached Lucius Malfoys study. He knocked three times, before her uncles sharp voice called "Enter"

The office was square, with the wall opposite the door bearing three tall windows that overlooked the front drive. Shelves lined the wall the door was on and on the wall the windows were on, that contained strange artefacts and a few books. On the wall to the left of the door as you came in was a large fireplace with two armchairs and a small table set in front of it, and in front of the other wall was a large desk. Mr Malfoy sat there now, writing something with a large quill. Celeste crossed the room and stood in front of the desk in silence, waiting for him to speak. After a few minutes he put the quill down and looked up at his niece.

"Ah, Celeste, I wanted to talk to you!" he said "Draco has informed us of your… friendship with Harry Potter" his lip curled at the name.

"Has he now?" Celeste said as politely as possible through gritted teeth.

"Yes he has. Now I must tell you that you simply cannot be friends with him." He informed her like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why? Look, Uncle, he's my best friend. I've known him forever. I know that had we both not gone to Gateshead I would hate him but I don't and there's no changing that. I- I…" she trailed off, unable to say what she wanted to. _I love him. _She knew it was true, but couldn't bring herself to admit it. Not to people who might take him away from her.

"Child, your parents," Lucius tried to say but he was swiftly cut off by Celeste interrupting him with her own opinion once more.

"I know who my parents are and what they did. I also know what they would think of my friendship with Harry but let's face, my mum and dad have been pretty crappy parents for the last ten years. I know they had their reasons, and I forgive them for that, but it still doesn't change anything. I won't lie to you and I say I'm not disturbed by what they did to the Longbottoms, but I also couldn't say I wasn't proud of them, even though I was raised to believe what they did was completely wrong. I think you forget that even though there are dark parts of me and a can behave like my mother; I was raised in the Muggle world. My opinions of certain things are different. I want to get along with you Uncle Lucius, but that is how I see things and I am warning you, I am seriously stubborn. I'm not dumb and I like this world. If you try and force me to think one way I will stay closed minded and refuse to see any other possibility. However, if you are patient, I might eventually start to agree with you. Harry has been my companion for most my life and no matter who you are, what you say, nothing but time and Harry himself will change my opinion of him."

Lucius listened to his niece in stunned silence. Had it been Draco, he would have immediately snapped at him for being insolent, but this child was different. Lucius hadn't really gotten on with Bellatrix, but he had been great friends with Rodolphus. This girl was her mother in looks and a lot of attitude, but after a few days of careful study it became more obvious that she was not just a copy of Bellatrix LeStrange. There were parts of Rodolphus in her, the wit and logic. As she stood there and reasoned with him, producing and passionate speech off the top off her head, while not revealing how she felt through her eyes at the same time made her seem very like her father. Bella wasn't patient enough to think things through. She'd just curse the first thing that pissed her off. From what Draco had told him, Celeste would probably come to the same conclusion eventually but she put her point across first.

"Very well, you may go" Lucius finally said, and his niece exited the office. Although he hadn't manage to convince her Mr Malfoy was pleased, very pleased indeed. Celeste LeStrange was only 11, and she already showed more power than her parents. She was undoubtly going to be on their side when the Dark Lord returned, and with Bellatrix's skill and passion and Rodolphus's brains, the LeStrange's daughter was going to be absolutely lethel.

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, sorry it's taken a while to update, but I was on holiday and craziness has been happening to me. The ideas about magic in this chapter are my own and might not be the same as they are in JK Rowling's world, but I couldn't find any that she made up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Harry and Hermione were helping Mrs Granger clear the table and load the dishwasher when the doorbell rang, at exactly 7 o'clock. Mr Granger went to answer it while the two children exchanged glances and Mrs Granger immediately began to fuss over the mess in the living room. Adam Granger opened the door to see the strange man with the long white hair and bright purple suit standing on his doorstep.

"Hello, you must be Mr Granger" Dumbledore said pleasantly, his eyes twinkling "You said it would be fine if I came to speak to Mr Potter this evening, as I believe he is staying with you for the holidays"

"Yes, he is. Please come in" Mr Granger stood to the side and allowed the aged Professor to step into the hallway. He led him through to the kitchen where Harry and Hermione were waiting.

"Good Evening Harry, Hermione, Mrs Granger" Dumbledore nodded at them politely before saying "Now I don't want to intrude any longer then I have too, so may we get straight to it."

Mrs Granger was slightly taken aback by how forward he was but smiled and said "Very well, Hermione, Adam, we'll go wait in the living room." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but her dad placed a firm hand on her shoulder and led her out the room.

"So…" Harry said, trying to think of an argument in his head. Celeste had usually done all the talking whenever they had gotten into trouble, which hadn't always been the best idea considering her psychotic behaviour, foul mouth and tendency to use accidental magic on anyone who pissed her off. Given it gave them time to run off while everyone tried to figure out what was going on Harry couldn't really complain, but still.

"Now Harry" Dumbledore sighed "I have become increasingly aware of your friendship with Miss LeStrange. Now I-"

Harry heard the word LeStrange and pushed down the anger boiling inside and took a deep breath. "Sir, what exactly is the problem. I get her parents are evil, why does that mean that she has to be like that as well?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything only looked at the boy over the rim of his half-moon spectacles. Finally he said, "Do you know how you have magic?"

Harry was a bit surprised at the change of topic and shook his head.

"Every witch or wizard has a magical core in their soul. And that core releases tiny fragments of magical essence into their blood and DNA. That's how children of witches and wizards get their magical cores. Muggle-borns, such as Miss Granger, get their magical cores when their DNA mutates for some reason."

"OK…" Harry was confused "No offence, but how is this relevant?"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly "Patience m'boy, I'm getting there. Now, anyone can perform dark magic, but depends on the force and emotion behind it that determines whether it is good or bad. I cannot say I have never cast those spells, but I try to do in protection and the good of others, which makes me light, while Lord Voldemort casts them to cause pain and gain power which makes him dark."

"OK. I see. So that's why Celeste core is dark because her parent's cores are."

"Not exactly." Harry raised his eyebrows but said nothing "Magical essence is not influenced by how dark you are, so every child is born with a pure magical core. Now the LeStranges are about as dark as they could possibly be. They cast dark spells for enjoyment and when Bellatrix was carrying Celeste, she went to new extremes. She became so dark, so awful, she became even more feared then Voldemort himself."

"That's not Celeste fault, she isn't her mother!" Harry didn't want to hear this. It was almost as bad as learning he was a hero in the wizarding world.

"I know. But the extent of evil that her mother went to… it changed her in one of the most horrific ways possible." Dumbledore watched Harry as he bounced impatiently in his seat "It altered her magical essence. It has never, ever happened in recorded history, but somehow Bellatrix LeStrange achieved it"

"Why is that so bad?" Harry was getting bored by this point.

"Harry, you don't understand. She changed the science of witches and wizards. It's not just a mutation, it's a physical change. One without reason. If we were mortals we'd call it witchcraft, which doesn't make sense since our world is fully capable of witchcraft but you see my point?"

"So what happened?" Harry asked. This sounded bad, so he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but he knew he'd burst if he didn't find out.

"Well, when the child was born and her magical essence was added to her soul, her core rejected the magic from Bellatrix because evolution says her core had to be pure, and it was due to Rodolphus. So where do you think the magic went?" Dumbledore looked at Harry and answered his own question when he realised the boy had no idea. "It went into her blood. She has active magic flowing through her blood."

Harry felt he was probably expecting some kind of reaction, but he didn't really understand what the big deal was so his expression remained blank.

"I'm guessing you don't understand" Dumbledore and it took Harry everything he had not to say "Duh!"

"Celeste cannot be controlled. Her magic will never stop working, and both her parents and Lord Voldemort. He will inevitably return one day and if you are close to her there is no other outcome. She was born of evil and though she is young, she will turn. Her magic cannot be controlled and it cannot be changed. When her parents return, I doubt even she is strong enough to resist. It doesn't matter who she is now, her parents have some control over her, and her magic has complete control over her. I think you see what I'm saying, don't you?" Dumbledore watched as Harry read between the lines and figured out what he meant.

"You're saying… her magic makes her dark. And if she knows all the light stuff, it could be fatal for us… and her. The dark would win and Celeste would die!" Harry's eyes widened in horror as he came to this conclusion.

"Yes. However, you are both in with a better chance in your own worlds. I know I cannot convince you entirely Harry, but I feel you ought to know what you are up against." Dumbledore smiled slightly before saying "Merry Christmas" and letting himself out the house.

Harry put his head in his hands and fought back the tears, because at the moment, he could only see one option.

* * *

**Don't hate me and Please Review!**


End file.
